


Wi-kid and Wyald

by luceskywalker



Series: Things Written In Class That Actually Aren't Fanfiction [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Battle School, Future Fic, Gen, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Science Fiction, flying school, fun with language, space, teenagers in space, things written in class that actually aren't fanfiction, things written in one go, things written on my iPad, unfinished things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luceskywalker/pseuds/luceskywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Space was quiet. Not even the ship’s engine was making noise. One could almost be fooled into thinking that this was a leisure flight. But not for long.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Wi-kid barely had time to blink before the missile slammed into the tail of his S-Fighter jet, rocking the one-man starship and interfering with his instruments, costing him precious time.</i>
</p><p>Brief possible beginning of a possible sci-fi novel that I might write sometime in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wi-kid and Wyald

**Author's Note:**

> Something else that I wrote during university English, based on an idea I had in year twelve. I actually wrote this piece back then as well, but it's in one of the notebooks that I don't have here with me on campus so I reconstructed it from memory. I might develop this into a novel sometime in the near future.
> 
> The title and the names of the eponymous characters were inspired by the Thin White Duke remix of Coldplay's Viva la Vida, if you're interested.
> 
> Set a few hundred years in the future.

Space was quiet. Not even the ship’s engine was making noise. One could almost be fooled into thinking that this was a leisure flight.

But not for long.

_“Wi-kid! Projectile incoming on your six!”_

Wi-kid barely had time to blink before the missile slammed into the tail of his S-Fighter jet, rocking the one-man starship and interfering with his instruments, costing him precious time.

_“Report your damage, Wi-kid. Can you hear me?”_

“Receiving you, Quina. Transmissions blacked out from projectile interference. All back online. Coming around now for counterattack.”

Wi-kid adjusted his trajectory on the screen in front of him, plotting a new course that would take him around in a circle until he was directly behind the enemy ship. He engaged the autopilot and began the procedure to arm his weapons.

 _“Remember to take out their rear sensors before they see you, Prima,”_ warned the Quina’s voice in his ear. _“The only need two seconds so you’ll have one chance only.”_

“Understood,” Wi-kid replied. His Automatic Path Mapper displayed the back of the enemy ship as it would appear to him when he was in position, and he aimed his forward gun at the enemy’s rear sensors. He was almost in position. Five, four, three, two–

A loud ringing from outside the ship startled him and he jumped as he fired his weapons, sending his shot slightly off course and slightly too late. It took out the sensors, but not fully and not before the enemy saw him and fired their rear guns. All it took was a single shot to obliterate him.

The sound of the computer calmly informing him that his destruction was imminent was still ringing in his ears even as the door of the combat simulator opened, flooding the cockpit with bright sunlight. Wi-kid climbed out to equal parts commiseration for his loss and cheering for his classmate’s victory.

“Better luck next time, Prima,” Quina Vasi said, putting a consoling hand on Wi-kid’s shoulder. “Try not to get distracted by the school bell tomorrow.”

“I won’t,” Wi-kid replied.

“Good.” Quina Vasi turned to the rest of the class. “Alright, you lot, you can go. See you tomorrow.”

The class eagerly dispersed and headed home, the clamour of a hundred conversations all going on at once fading as everyone drifted away. Wi-kid was just about to go in search of his best friend when his simulator opponent Abi appeared at his side, her golden hair and eyes shining in the sun.

“You did really good today,” she said without a trace of condescension or deceit. “Don’t let the loss worry you, I nearly always get put off by the bell too. Better luck tomorrow, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Wi-kid echoed stupidly, unable to manage anything more coherent or intelligent than that. Abi smiled, and Wi-kid’s knees nearly buckled.

“Well…see you tomorrow?”

“Mm-hmm,” Wi-kid nodded. Abi smiled at him again and went off to join her friends, heading off-campus in the opposite direction.

“You, my friend, have got it _bad_.”

“I know,” Wi-kid moaned, taking his satchel from Wyald as they turned towards the school gates. “But it isn’t my fault Aurellians are so gorgeous.”

Wyald slung an arm around his best friend’s shoulder. “Ah yes. And you are, tragically, only Hömin.”

Wi-kid shoved Wyald away from him with a laugh. “Shut up, so are you!”

“I most certainly am not!” Wyald replied indignantly, violet eyes wide with shock.

Wi-kid rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine. _Half_ -Hömin, then.”

“That’s better. Now come on, let’s go to the arcade and see if we can prevent you getting your arse handed to you again tomorrow.”


End file.
